Kamil Wheatfield
| cityofbirth = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Petit-Rouge | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2015-2017 2016-2017 2017-2018 2018- | clubs = RivalSport → Black Lions (loan) Black Lions Petit-Rouge | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Kamil Ayman Wheatfield (born June 1, 1997) is an American professional soccer player who currently plays in St. Gregory for second-division club Petit-Rouge. Wheatfield is a central midfielder but can also play in the wide positions. Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and raised in nearby McKeesport, Wheatfield began playing soccer in his sophomore year of high school when he was cut from the school's football team. Club career RivalSport Wheatfield signed his first professional contract on July 3, 2015, joining Gregorian League C club RivalSport on a three-year contract. He was added to the matchday squad for the team's 2015-16 League C season opener on October 2 against Old Boys and made an unexpected debut just 15 minutes into the match when Jamie Outerbridge went down with a sprained MCL and required replacing. Wheatfield started the next six games in Outerbridge's absence, in which RivalSport recorded 5 wins and one draw. He went back to being a substitute when Outerbridge returned to the pitch on November 15, going the rest of the season as a utility player. Wheatfield's first goal for RivalSport came on March 19, 2016, when he scored in a 2-0 win at Red Devils. His second goal came on April 16 in a 5-2 win over Carlisle. RivalSport were promoted to League B at the end of the season. Black Lions RivalSport's promotion resulted in added depth at midfield and Wheatfield found himself out of manager Moritz Caspers' immediate plans, and on August 4, 2016, he was loaned for one year to Black Lions of League C. On May 10, 2017, Wheatfield started the first leg of Lions' first-ever promotion playoffs series. Facing Carlisle at Marina Park, Wheatfield scored the second goal of the game early in the second half to give the Lions a 2-0 lead following Robert Touré's first-half opener. They would go on to win the game by that score and despite dropping the second leg 2-1, they won 3-2 on aggregate to advance to the final against Crusaders on May 23. On July 1, at the conclusion of his loan spell, Wheatfield transferred permanently to Black Lions, signing a three-year deal with the club. Petit-Rouge Following Black Lions' relegation at the end of 2017-18, Wheatfield was scouted by several clubs in Leagues A and B. He initially denied transfer rumors, however on August 9, 2018, he signed a two-year contract with Petit-Rouge of League B. Wheatfield made his Petit-Rouge debut on September 15 when he was named in the starting eleven for the 2018-19 season opener away against Crusaders. Midway through the first half, with Rouge trailing 1-0, Wheatfield scored his first goal for his new club to level the scores; the match finished 3-3, with Wheatfield playing the full 90 minutes. Personal life Wheatfield was raised in a Muslim home; his name means "the Perfect One" in Arabic. He told a reporter in 2016 that he is not a practicing Muslim, but that, "my beliefs are complex ... I give thanks for being alive on this earth and my gift of playing soccer. I think there's something at play that makes things go a certain way." He also said his parents, who are both devout Muslims, initially protested him joining RivalSport due to the club's owner, Brian Ruff, being an outspoken atheist. Category:Player pages Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:Black Lions F.C. players Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:People from the United States